


【賢駝】春光旖旎

by beyondthestarrysky



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondthestarrysky/pseuds/beyondthestarrysky
Summary: 開房打炮還玩了蒙眼play的賢駝





	【賢駝】春光旖旎

**Author's Note:**

> *當現背or架空都可以  
*文字粗俗沒有邏輯  
*ooc  
*微腹黑冷東x甜軟小麵包

金東賢是在下樓梯的時候收到房卡的。他低著頭正準備走下最後一階階梯，一雙骨節分明的手便闖進他的視線，夾在食指和拇指之間的是張亮黑色的硬質卡片，燙銀的漂亮字體寫著房間的名稱，精心設計過的線條像要無限延伸，但卻劃到卡片邊際便嘎然而止，就像他接過卡片時，林煐岷劃過他掌心的手指一樣勾的人心癢。

遞給他房卡的人低著頭，金東賢還站在高一階的地方，從他的視線能看見他纖長的眼睫毛還有抿著的嘴唇，林煐岷什麼話都沒說，他不動聲色地、裝作若無其事地抬起頭，然後又是他那溫溫柔柔的樣子了。

金東賢望著那人走向門口的背影，仔細地看了看捏在手裡的卡片，唔、不是平常會開的那幾間房間呢，他忍不住勾起嘴角，小小聲的碎念著，連聲音都帶著笑意，「這麼期待的話，要怎麼辦才好呢？」

x

終於結束了今天的工作，金東賢在離開公司前先洗了澡後才去了約定的地點，用房卡打開門時燈已經亮著了，浴室傳來水聲，他把隨身包包跟卡片隨手一放，坐在沙發上打開手機查看訊息，明天開始就要放假了，雖說不可能在今晚又被call回崗位上，但他還是習慣性地確認行程。螢幕上方跳出了通知，他抬起頭環顧了四周，沒有看見林煐岷的手機，他哥這是把手機給拿進浴室了？

「煐岷哥，是我沒錯。」金東賢放下手機，邊起身走向浴室，「哥幹嘛用手機啊？講話不就可以了嗎？」

「⋯⋯你先看訊息，我等等就出去。」

哦？金東賢挑起了眉毛，是什麼這麼神秘啊還得用訊息傳不能直接講？  
等他看完訊息，依靠指示真的從林煐岷的包裡找出那條黑色布條，他翹起了嘴角，沒想到傲嬌的年上戀人居然會想蒙上自己的眼睛。

他又滑了下手機，直到浴室裡的水聲停下才慢條斯理地照著指示用布條蒙住了自己的眼睛，轉了轉頭活動筋骨，布條的厚度只能讓白熾燈光透過來一點點。失去了視覺，其他感官神經變得更加敏銳，本來就是聽覺好的人，即使隔著浴室門也能聽見年上戀人準備的聲音。過不了多久便聽見了門把被扭開的聲音，接著是腳踏在厚實地墊上的細微聲響，嗅聞到淡淡的沐浴乳香氣時他忍不住笑了，林煐岷似乎還站在浴室門口，他拍了拍床鋪示意對方過來。

「你不准動喔。」清亮的嗓音因為長時間沒說話而有些沙啞，帶著顫抖的聲音揉合了期待還有一絲絲羞澀，林煐岷又說了一次不准動，得到了金東賢的點頭回應才挪動腳步。

蒙上了眼睛的男人氣定神閒的坐在床上，雙手撐在自己身後，等待著年上戀人，沒過多久便聽見了腳步聲，接著床面因為體重陷落，帶著沐浴乳香氣的溫熱軀體靠近他，奶甜奶甜的氣味竄入鼻腔，最後那人攀附在他身上，透過腿上的觸感發現對方似乎沒穿上貼身衣物，伸出手攬住對方纖瘦的腰時聽見了哥哥的驚呼聲，他笑了笑舉起手保證自己不再動手，接著又開口，滿是笑意的聲音讓枕邊人的臉又紅上了一分，「哥好大膽呢，居然只穿了襯衫。」

林煐岷抿了抿唇卻不回應金東賢，心中慶幸還好自己讓金東賢先蒙住眼睛了，不然被他帶著笑意的眼睛盯著看，他真的覺得自己做不來今天打算要做的事，「我說可以之前你真的都不准動喔。」林煐岷又說了一次，明知道看不見金東賢的眼睛，還是盯著黑色布條認真地確認。

金東賢挑了挑眉，舉起手再次表明自己不會有任何動作，失去了視覺，他只能夠憑藉想像在腦海裡勾勒出林煐岷現在的模樣。一定很性感吧，他這麼想著，單單只穿了一件襯衫的林煐岷⋯他的年上戀人身高高挑，平日裡特意挑選過的襯衫都只能堪堪遮住渾圓挺翹的臀部，微微彎腰要套上西裝褲時就會露出被遮掩著的春光。想到這裡，金東賢突然覺得有些燥熱，他吞了口口水，用著笑嘻嘻地的語調說著欠打的話，「哥到底想要對我幹嘛呀～東東尼好害怕喔。」

林煐岷依舊沒有回應年下戀人那擺明就是為了逗自己的問話，他從金東賢懷裡爬起來，一手仍舊扶在金東賢肩頭，另一手伸長了去拿放在床頭的東西，湊的更近了，金東賢身上清冷的雪松氣味就傳了過來，「你洗過澡了？」

「嗯，剛剛在公司流了點汗，洗了才過來的。」金東賢手放在身側，努力履行自己的承諾，但內心是一陣無奈，他的戀人一定沒有意識到自己的舉動有多撩人吧，身上還帶著剛洗澡過後的熱氣，暖烘烘的就往自己身上湊，林煐岷最近頭髮又長長了點，後頸細碎短髮弄得他脖子發癢，奶甜的沐浴乳氣味竄入鼻腔，金東賢甚至覺得今天的林煐岷比以往任何一次他們做愛時聞起來都還要甜，這種情況下明明只要自己向前湊就能咬到戀人精緻完美的鎖骨，卻被命令不能有任何動作，說有多無奈就有多無奈。

「真的都不可以碰哥嘛⋯⋯」大松鼠委委屈屈的，嘴巴都翹起來了，手在空中晃啊晃，還真的沒有碰到林煐岷，「哥這樣太過分了⋯」

深知金東賢個性的林煐岷才不管他的撒嬌，他從金東賢身上退了開來，細長的手指掀開了金東賢的上衣，握住了黑色運動長褲的褲頭，金東賢抬了抬屁股，任他連同內褲一起把褲子給拉下，林煐岷嘟了嘟嘴，臉上因為接下來自己要做的事而紅潮泛濫，「你碰了就不做了。」，盡可能的穩住聲線讓自己的話多些可信度，但顫抖的尾音還是出賣了自己。

見金東賢點了頭，林煐岷才終於伸出手去握住金東賢那尺寸驚人的性器，那處火熱已經微昂著，林煐岷跪坐在金東賢身側，手指環成圈順著金東賢的的性器上下套弄，撫弄過每一處的皺褶，指甲修剪齊整的手指有些用力的劃過龜頭與莖體之間的溝壑，另一手也不閒著，揉捏著下方的囊袋，隨著林煐岷的動作，金東賢的氣息開始不穩，圈在林煐岷掌心的性器也越來越火熱，他觀察著年下戀人的反應，主動的湊上去親吻金東賢唇角，卻在對方要回應時又退了回來，「不可以哦。」

林煐岷低下頭後兩鬢的髮絲已經長得會遮住他的視線，他喘著氣用左手繼續擼動的動作，騰出了右手挽起掉落下來的髮絲，輕輕把耳邊的紅髮攬到耳後，他趴的更低了些，雙手並用的滑下包皮，親吻了冠口，舔吻著金東賢的性器。

前所未有的感受讓金東賢意識到林煐岷現在到底在做些什麼，他一邊感受著林煐岷滾燙的舌頭以及他溫熱的口腔，一邊難受到不行，「哥怎麼這樣啊！讓我蒙上眼睛才做這些！太壞了⋯⋯」

林煐岷盡可能忍住了乾嘔，但異物感還是讓他感到不適，忍住了乾嘔卻忍不住生理眼淚，他吞吐著年下戀人的炙熱，眼淚就順著臉頰滑落，性器頂到林煐岷喉頭的時候，金東賢爽到頭皮發麻，雙手緊緊捏著床單才壓下想讓哥哥吞的更深的慾望。

「我們約好的，我說可以之前都不准拿下來。」林煐岷吐出金東賢的巨物，愉悅的調戲著年下戀人，因為欺負戀人得到的優越感讓他心情很好，手口並用的套弄著金東賢的性器，不一會兒，性器就泛著一層晶亮水光，林煐岷又擼動了下，看著握在手裡的滾燙舔了舔唇，「唔⋯好像可以了。」

他又坐回金東賢懷裡，半跪著坐在金東賢的腿上，用大腿支撐著自己，林煐岷一手攀著金東賢肩頭，一手握著金東賢的性器，側過頭扭著上半身去看即將交合的地方，吸了口氣慢慢往下坐，看著自己的後穴一點一點地吞下金東賢的性器，直到進入的差不多了才呼出一口氣，林煐岷眨了眨眼睛，咬著嘴唇思考著下一步的動作，他有些不知所措，雖然是自己提出要限制金東賢行動的，但過往的歡愛都是全部交由金東賢主導，做到這一步幾乎到了他的極限，「東東尼⋯⋯」

「哥⋯準備的很徹底啊？」金東賢嘴角的笑容忍不住放大再放大，林煐岷體內溫熱緊緻，緊緊貼著他的下身，咬的他差點一進入哥哥體內就要解放，他沒想到林煐岷的準備會做到這一步，大松鼠嘟了嘟嘴，「哥，下次準備的時候也給我看好不好？」

「東東尼⋯」林煐岷刻意忽略了金東賢的要求，他又喊了一聲，細若蚊蚋的聲音帶著滿滿的撒嬌意味，他的大腿依舊使力撐著自己，不敢完全坐下，以往每一次騎乘的經驗都告訴自己任由自重坐下會進的多深，手乖順地攀住了金東賢的脖子，湊到金東賢耳邊低喘著氣，「可以了⋯你動一下⋯」

「哥真的⋯太會撒嬌了⋯」金東賢嚥了口口水，額間已經冒出了一層細細密密的汗，被遮擋了視野看不見林煐岷的表情，但光憑著那人撒嬌的聲音，金東賢就覺得自己血氣上湧，他先是揉捏了一把林煐岷渾圓飽滿的屁股，突然就抓著人的髖部往下扯，沒預期會被這麼對待的林煐岷收緊了自己的手，臉埋在金東賢脖頸，原本細碎的低喘突然拔高，呻吟聲都染上了哭音。

他沒打算這樣就放過年上戀人，大手箍緊了對方柔韌有力的腰身，沒有用上什麼技巧，每次都進到了最深處，林煐岷隱忍的哭聲是最好的催情劑，雖然矇著布條，但不妨礙金東賢精準的咬上林煐岷那讓他心心念念的精緻鎖骨，維持著操幹的頻率，他啃咬著哥哥白皙漂亮的鎖骨，留下一個又一個歡愛的證據，林煐岷的呻吟聽起來更加難耐了，金東賢勾起嘴角，停下了頂弄的動作，「哥哥，我覺得呢——」

林煐岷知道每次金東賢這樣的開頭就是他要欺負自己了，年下戀人突然停下了動作，他忍不住收縮了後穴，嚥了口口水等待金東賢的下文。

「哥哥都說了讓我不能動，那哥哥不如⋯自己動？」金東賢翹起了嘴角，收回了原先扶在林煐岷髖部的手，拉下對方還環在自己脖頸的手，輕輕的吻了下林煐岷的手背，接著上半身向後退開了些，用雙手在身後撐住了自己。

「我明明說可以了⋯⋯」林煐岷的聲音帶著濃厚的委屈，感覺自己就是作繭自縛，本打算嘟起嘴撒嬌過關，才想起來是自己讓金東賢矇上了眼睛，「唔⋯⋯」

林煐岷抿了抿唇，掙扎了一下還是順著弟弟的意思，雙手向後撐在金東賢的大腿上，慢慢的抬高屁股又慢慢的坐下，「呼嗯⋯啊⋯」

等羞恥感消散的差不多後，林煐岷也漸漸地找到了樂趣，畢竟是自己的身體，能夠自己掌控進出的速度和深度讓他更快的進入狀況，他擺動著自己的腰，每一次都盡可能的吞入更多，也越來越忍不住自己的呻吟聲，每次的進入都頂到了自己的敏感點，林煐岷爽到頭皮發麻，他的呼吸急促，後穴吞吐著性器發出來的水聲迴盪在空曠的房間裡讓他感覺又更燥熱了，意識有些渙散，他不自覺的喊著金東賢，「東東、東東尼⋯啊哈⋯⋯哈⋯⋯」

「煐岷哥⋯⋯」金東賢有點無奈的勾起嘴角，本來是想要欺負哥哥的，沒想到哥哥居然真的自己動起來，甚至連平時會忍住的呻吟都喊了出來，有點受傷呢，他這麼想著，「哥，看著我。」

金東賢突然把布條扯下的舉動，嚇得林煐岷雙手並用的去遮他眼睛，卻因為過大的動作而頂到敏感點，他小聲、甚至近乎無聲的尖叫，遮著金東賢的手改為攀附在戀人的肩膀上，喘息聲一絲不漏的傳入年下戀人的耳裡。沒能預期到的高潮，林煐岷看了一眼金東賢小腹上的白濁——有些甚至濺到了他胸膛——他趕忙收回視線，堂皇的瞪大了眼睛，已經因為情事而泛紅的肌膚更紅上了一分，眼角紅的活像隻兔子，他張了張嘴又抿住雙唇，想要說話又不知道該說些什麼才好，盯著年下戀人過份精緻的臉蛋愣是連一句話都說不出口，只好攬著他肩背，把臉埋到他頸側，才能說上一句，「都怪你。」

「都我的錯、都我的錯。」金東賢安撫地拍了拍林煐岷裸露出來的後背，順手把寬鬆的白襯衫又往下扯了些。從他的角度，可以隱約看見林煐岷被遮掩在白襯衫之下的好身材，因為前傾抱住自己的動作使得他的屁股翹的更高了些，而在那飽滿性感的臀肉之下，溫熱柔軟的後穴則正吞吐著自己的下身，縱使是確定關係已久、經歷了許多次情事後，他仍然會因為這樣的畫面與想像，像個剛成年的男孩一樣，全身的熱度都一股腦的往下腹衝去。他邊親吻著林煐岷漂亮的脖頸邊低低的笑著，年上戀人把他抱的更緊，小小的嗚咽聲悉數落入他的耳朵，金東賢知道林煐岷現在正在不應期，所以停下了抽插，改為親吻林煐岷的脖頸、臉頰與耳朵，親吻與示愛能讓年上戀人更快的結束不應期，他邊舔咬著林煐岷漂亮又泛著紅潮的耳朵，調整了一下語調語氣，便在他耳邊示愛，「哥太漂亮了嘛⋯⋯又那麼性感，怎麼可以不讓我看？」

林煐岷早就摸清了年下戀人的把戲，也知道這是對方刻意為之的撒嬌，但噴灑在耳際的熱氣還是讓他暈乎乎的，不自覺的收緊了攬在金東賢肩背上的手，他小口小口的喘著氣，微瞇著眼睛感受金東賢不間斷的親吻，盡可能的想要忍住不發出聲音，但像小動物一樣的嗚咽聲還是悄悄的從他嘴裡逃跑，最後落盡了年下戀人的耳裡。林煐岷吸了吸鼻子，生理性的眼淚滑過臉頰，金東賢帶著溫熱氣息的吻還在他的脖頸耳側作亂，他腰部酸軟而無力地遢下，軟軟的待在弟弟的懷裡，突然耳骨被金東賢用力的咬了一下，他驚呼出聲，還吞著金東賢性器的後穴因為疼痛感而反射性地收縮，金東賢充滿笑意的聲音傳入耳裡，「哥咬我咬得好緊哦。」

「沒有⋯嗯⋯是你先咬我耳朵的⋯」林煐岷小聲的反駁，但軟呼呼的聲音沒什麼說服力。他的手依舊攬著金東賢脖子，但卻使力撐起自己，上半身不再貼著金東賢的胸膛，一雙漂亮的下垂眼裡盛滿了水氣，活像倒映在水裡的月亮，眼角泛紅更襯的他皮膚白皙，「是生理反應啦⋯」

「我才不管是不是生理反應呢。」金東賢不太滿意懷裡的人稍微退開了點的舉動，他大手一攬，又把哥哥攬進懷裡，笑意從他的嘴角蔓延開，用空著的手固定著林煐岷的下巴，他的吻帶著不容拒絕的氣勢撬開了林煐岷的齒關，舌頭探入口腔挑逗著哥哥，林煐岷乖順的張開嘴任他掠奪，舌頭與他糾纏在一起，沒能咽下了津液順著他美好的下顎線滴落。

直到嘴裡的氧氣都被豪取強奪，激烈的深吻才在他漲紅了臉拍打金東賢胸膛時才打住。他攀著金東賢的肩膀，低著頭慢慢的喘氣，等氣順了些才抬起頭看向金東賢，「東東尼⋯⋯」

金東賢知道這是林煐岷給的訊號，於是心領神會的撫上林煐岷因為深吻又有些抬頭的性器，長年練琴留下來的厚繭給年上戀人帶來的不小的快感，原先疊放在自己肩上的手隨著他套弄的頻率收緊直至握拳，金東賢勾起嘴角，比起一開始頻率一致的套弄，他有些粗暴的對待著林煐岷，手指靈活的劃過冠頭與每一個皺摺，甚至多用了點力氣捏住根部，他知道這樣會讓痛感與快感同時淹沒林煐岷，果不其然看見年上戀人皺緊眉頭，但嘴巴卻沒能忍住細碎的呻吟聲，林煐岷帶著哭腔的嚶嚀永遠是他最好的催情劑。他湊到林煐岷耳邊，邊舔吻著哥哥的耳朵邊開口，濕熱的氣息噴灑在耳際讓林煐岷忍不住打顫，「哥，我要動了哦。」

沒等林煐岷回應，他揉捏著哥哥手感極好的屁股，手一用力軟肉便會從指縫漏出來，眼前色情肉慾的畫面不管經歷了幾次的性愛都能刺激地金東賢下身更漲大了幾分，他雙手抓著哥哥的屁股向上頂弄，每一下都維持著適當的頻率撞到最深處，林煐岷被頂弄的只能摟緊金東賢好讓自己保持平衡，他幾乎沒了力氣，只能軟軟的倒在弟弟懷裡，連話語都支離破碎，「東、東東⋯慢⋯呼嗯⋯慢一點⋯」

「慢一點嗎？」金東賢勾起嘴角，改為掐著林煐岷的腰，放慢頂弄速度的同時也不忘親吻林煐岷光潔的胸膛，他邊吻著他胸膛，留下一個個豔麗的記號，卻遲遲不碰身上人最敏感的地方，直到年上戀人嗚咽出聲，放在他脖頸的手臂都收緊，金東賢才帶著笑意吻上他胸前的小櫻桃，他吸吮著林煐岷胸前的敏感，想欺負哥哥的時候便用上牙齒輕輕的磨著，他對於林煐岷的身體早就瞭若指掌了，哪種程度的痛感會轉換成快感他都清楚的知道，「哥哥很喜歡這樣對吧？我都還沒碰這邊呢，怎麼就自己硬了？」

金東賢伸出手指碰了碰林煐岷沒被照顧到但依舊充血挺立的乳頭，年上戀人的嚶嚀聲馬上從嘴裡洩了出來，林煐岷搖了搖頭想要否認，但全身都因為金東賢的碰觸而顫抖著，上半身還泛著紅潮，忍不住挺了挺胸把自己的敏感往金東賢的掌心送，「你、你碰碰它⋯⋯」

平時傲嬌到不行的林煐岷只有在一個時刻會非常老實——那就是在床上，不管平時多愛傲嬌地拒絕戀人的親近，但在床上林煐岷就會變得非常誠實，一雙漂亮的眸子總是揉合著清純與性感地看著金東賢。

「嗯⋯那要怎麼辦才好呢？」金東賢裝出苦惱的樣子，胯骨上頂，原先只是緩緩戳刺的性器一次進到了最深處，林煐岷攀在金東賢肩膀上的手用力到指甲都要陷入肉裡，脖頸仰成漂亮的弧度，小聲小聲的啜泣著，金東賢伸出手把哥哥撈回懷裡，親吻著他泛紅的眼角，「哥哥想要怎麼辦呢？想要上面還是下面？」

「嗚⋯⋯」林煐岷發出像小動物求饒一般的聲音，他乖順的吻著年下戀人的嘴角，深知眼前戀人的惡劣行徑，一雙蓄滿了眼淚的下垂眼最能勾起人的同情心，他眨了眨眼睛，委屈巴巴的開口，「東東尼⋯嗚⋯我好難受⋯」

「那哥哥要什麼嘛？」金東賢也用撒嬌的語氣回應，但手指卻擰上林煐岷還沒被滿足到的乳首，下身也開始緩慢但深入的頂弄著，「哥的乳頭好敏感，我稍微用力一點，哥的下面就會緊緊吸著我⋯呼⋯」

他邊親吻邊吸吮著林煐岷的乳首，舌頭靈活地舔弄著頂端小孔，不過一會兒，原先沒被照顧到的地方已經泛著一圈晶亮的水光，金東賢用力的掐了下林煐岷的腰，毫無招架能力的小麵包只能軟軟的塌下腰，他親吻他頸側，加快了抽插的速度，每一下都撞進了最深處壓到林煐岷的敏感點上。

林煐岷幾乎是整個人掛在金東賢身上了，他的大腿痠疼、再沒有力氣撐起自己，只能軟軟的伏在金東賢身上，配合著年下戀人的頂弄擺動腰部，熟悉的快感從下身傳至大腦再到四肢百骸，意識有些渙散，他感覺自己像在海上載浮載沉，被快感的浪潮佔滿了思緒，金東賢彷彿是浪潮裡的一塊浮木，他只能緊緊的抱住戀人，捧著對方的臉獻上一個又一個親吻，「呼⋯嗯⋯⋯哈啊⋯⋯」

金東賢反客為主，他溫柔的吻了吻林煐岷，接著卻又去啃咬早已被他欺負的紅腫不堪地小麵包的嘴唇，金東賢加快了頂弄的速度，一下下都進到了最深處。

「煐岷哥⋯煐岷尼⋯⋯」金東賢胡亂的喊著，高潮來的又急又猛，伴隨著急促的低喘聲，金東賢掐著林煐岷的腰射進了他體內，滾燙的體液刺激的林煐岷也反射性地高潮，突然拔高的呻吟聲染上了委屈的哭音，林煐岷的性器抖了下，噴灑而出的體液又一次濺到了自己與金東賢的腹部，一片泥濘。

金東賢扶著林煐岷慢慢躺下，讓哥哥伏在了自己的胸口，他仰起頭就能親吻到林煐岷紅撲撲的臉頰，他用力的親吻了下林煐岷的臉頰，像個小孩子一樣故意發出了很大的聲音，收緊了橫在林煐岷腰上的手，「哥最棒了。」

林煐岷還在順氣，他懶懶的應了聲，彎彎嘴角接受金東賢一個又一個溫柔的親吻，偶爾也回應幾個，上下眼皮重的開始打架，雖然疲憊但嘴角卻始終帶著笑意，「我好累⋯」

金東賢吻了吻他眼皮，又親吻了他額頭，橫在林煐岷腰上的手一下又一下輕輕的拍著，「我會清理的，哥睡吧。」


End file.
